The Exiled Shinigami
by Arashigetsu117
Summary: I was betrayed by my so called comrades. but now i can start again. in will find a purpose to protect once more. not a one-shot suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Arashigetsu117 and this is another story in progress. My other one is "Death God of All" so yeah read the few chapters of that. This just came to me while updating my other story. Also, Ichigo will be less dense in later chapters towards the woman's body and for the most part lose most of his emotions. SORRY this is part of the story. Some characters will be slightly older.**

**I do not own neither Bleach nor Burst Angel though I wish I did. **

**Ichigo x Harem**

**Please review J**

**The Exiled Shinigami **

**Prologue**

"Why! I did all this for you! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

This was Ichigo Kurosaki. Hero of the Winter War, Human, Hollow, Shinigami hybrid. Transcended being. Exiled from all three dimensions.

"You are a loose cannon. You raced into Hueco Mundo to save one soul over millions. That and the fact that you have hollow powers. You are a threat to all mankind. Just be glad that you will not be executed on the spot infant."

This was Yamamato; Head-Captain of Soul Society; wielder of the one of the mightiest of all zanpakuto.

The Head-Captain recited a kido spell only he knew, and a swirling vortex open up behind Ichigo.

"Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki. We are grateful for all you've done, but this is the last time we will meet."

Yamamato promptly shoved the spiritually wounded Vizard through the portal and turned to walk away. However, just before Ichigo fell he stuttered two words that spelled Yamamato's fate.

"G-Getsuga…T-Tensho…" and a massive black crescent moon ripped through the terrain and completely disintegrated the Head-Captain. Ichigo fell through the vortex with a small smirk before it engulfed him entirely.

**Chapter 1- A New Life**

_A new life. A new world. A new Ichigo…_

_'They think this'll stop me? Tsk, this won't even slow me down. If I have to I'll start again. I'll get stronger… I'll make new friends…people I can protect…For my resolve…IS UNWAVERING!"_

**(Current Time)**

Kyohei Tachibana was in trouble. He quit his last job because it just wasn't challenging enough. He was currently at a job board looking at a few cooking choices.

"Hmmm…now where can I get a job…?" Two slips of paper caught his attention. One was pink and had cute little drawings of cats and such, while the other one was blue and had only words. He scanned that page and nearly fainted at the pay that was circled at the bottom.

"WHAT THE HELL! 1,000 DOLLARS PER WEEK!" he exclaimed. 'Maybe I should take a look at both first. After all, appearance can be deceiving. '

Kyohei took both papers and went to the blue one first. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. The place was like a giant palace with class and other chefs that greeted him with a smile.

'This'll do very well' He thought. Next was to visit the other address. Riding his bike to his destination, Kyohei saw a sea of cars blocking the entrance. Thinking quickly, he turned to a back alley as a shortcut. What the chef didn't know was the fact that he had just walked into a small war in progress. Glass shattered above him and rained down on top of him. Squinting through the pain, he was just able to make out the face of a psychotic killer with yellow hair shooting a girl wearing red and silver hair. They both disappeared behind the wall. Kyohei's vision began to blur. Before his eyes closed completely, though, he saw the feet of said girl vanish.

***Some Time Later***

The young chef was walking down the street mulling over the past events while looking for the address, which he was awfully late for, when a red car pulled up in front of him and a woman's voice called to him.

"You must be the chef that I heard about. You were late so I went looking for you. Hop in." The woman was beautiful to say the least. She was elegant wore a long blue jacket with her black hair in a bun. And her eyes were even more so. They both held a deep understanding for those around her, but held a small sadness in them.

"My name's Sei. What's yours kid?"

Kyohei gulped. "M-My name's Kyohei T-Tachibana."

They drove for a while in silence before Sei asked a question.

"So…you want to become a chef, huh?"

"Y-Yes. I want to bake cakes, pastries, and other sweets. I did want to go to France and learn there, but money doesn't grow on trees" he croaked. Sei nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you have a goal. I like that in a man."

Kyohei blushed at the compliment. Glancing out the window, he saw a truck that could have housed an entire army.

"W-Wait a minute! You live in this monster of a thing?!"

Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, Sei chuckled.

"Sorry if it isn't what you were expecting." They both exited the car and walked to the door.

"You live by yourself?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well…I have three…sisters you can say. And before you go in, I'll warn you, they might not approve."

"Oh…umm…OK"

The door opened with a click. It was hard to see anything because the lights weren't on. Sei flipped the switch and the lights came on.

"Well this is where you'll be working. You can look around if you want."

Walking around, the place was a lot bigger than it look on the outside than on the inside.

"Sei~~!"

A voice rang through the room. It was a girl with light brown hair wearing a cowgirl outfit.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

Kyohei had to cover his ears or he might've had his ears bleeding.

"Meg, this is Kyohei Tachibana. Maybe our new cook."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys I really have no excuse for why I didn't update for a while. I just never really focused on it that much. Anyways:**

**Rei Rusaragi: no he will not be like Ulquiorra he will still feel things like rage and negative emotions. As for instincts to protect they will slowly build because he hasn't had anything to protect for a while in a new dimension and he's all alone and I will continue the other story but since this is the first bleach/ burst angel crossover I was going to give this more thought**

**Warrior of six blades: your question will be answered in this chapter**

**Well here's chapter 2 of:**

**The Exiled Shinigami**

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THIS?!"

Both Sei and Kyohei had to cover their ears less they start bleeding.

"Meg, please lower your voice and I already said it, this is Kyohei Tachibana our new cook. Well actually that's all up to him really. So what do you say kid, you want the job?" said Sei, she sounded rather…hopeful.

Looking around, Kyohei thought that this was not the place for him. The pay was _A Lot _smaller and they're freaking living in a tank! No way in hell was he staying here…besides, he like the other place better.

'Wait a minute…they need a good cook and I need to get out of here so…maybe ****** can help!' spinning towards them he said,

"L-Look, I'm really sorry but I don't think this is the job for me" Meg looked rather happy while Sei looked disappointed.

"But I know this guy who's an even better cook than I and I think he'll agree to the job."

Humming in thought, Sei quickly tried going through the pros and cons of this new idea.

"Very well let's go meet this mystery chef, hmm? Lead the way kid."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Huffing, Meg just puffed her cheeks and sat as far away as possible from the young chef and if looks could kill…let's just Kyohei would be dead… a lot. The silence on the way was bloody murder, that was until Meg, much to everyone's surprise, said

"So what can you tell us about this person?" giving some thought he responded

"Well he's very quiet. And I don't think he's from around here. He's about 6 foot 1 and has brown eyes. But the most noticeable feature is his hair." Noting down that the person was male, she asked,

"What about his hair?"

"It's bright orange. And don't ask if it's dyed. He'll probably kill you." That piece of information intrigued Sei.

"Is he dangerous?"

"Only if he either feels threatened or if you get on his bad side. He hates it when people comment about his hair. But you got to really piss him off. He carries around a large sword bigger than you and he's powerful. That thing could chop you in half with ease. He might be…no… he is the strongest person I know." Meg scoffed at that.

"Yeah right! He can't be all that. Jo could kick is ass."

"Jo? Who's Jo?"

"Tsk, none of your concern noodle arms." Slightly hurt by that comment, Kyohei began but was stopped by Sei, who whispered, "I know she's a little hard to deal with but she's just looking out for us. And you being a stranger and all kind of sets alarms in her head. So just give us the route and anything else you can tell us." Nodding his head he continued

"Just don't get on his bad side please. One thing you'll notice, however, is that he shows no emotion. His face is completely blank. The only time I ever seen him smile was when he was looking at a picture he carries around. Other than that, he's practically dead."

Silence filled the ride again as he told tell them to follow his instructions. The ride lasted about another hour and by then it was getting dark.

"Are we there yet?" moaned Meg.

"Almost. Turn here and you have reached the destination." Said Tachibana.

Turning into a rusty gate, everyone on the bus couldn't help but stay on guard except Kyohei who seemed rather calm, which pissed Meg off.

"What kind of place does your friend live in? Gangs could easily ambush us here!"

"Don't you feel it?"

They both just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Feel what exactly?"

"The energy in the air. I feel it now. It's blanketing everything in this area and for some reason I feel safe. It's wrapping around me. It feels so nice…" groaned a…turned on Sei?!

"What the fuck Sei?! Snap out of it!" screamed a frustrated and blushing cow girl.

"S-Sorry Meg. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok just don't do that." Whipping around to Kyohei, she yelled, "What was that?"

All he could say was,

"Him."

Standing in front of them was a building with no walls or windows. It just showed the structure made up of rusty beams and pipes. However, that's not what caught their eye. Standing on the tip top beam was a man. He wore a dark, thick robe with a red sash going across diagonally. In his back was a massive cleaver with a small chain at the end. And to complete his badass look, his long, shoulder length hair **(Think of his Dangai hair) **was slowly going with the flow of the breeze as a full moon slowly began to creep up in the background. The aura around him was glowing slightly blue and reeked of power, resolve, and the thirst for battle. In their eyes, he seemed like a god.

The only thing Sei and Meg could think was 'OMG! OMG! He's so HOOOT!'

Glancing down with his piercing chocolate eyes, he slowly began to walk on _air_ itself.

"No way… tell me the truth, Kyohei, who is the person?" asked a serious Sei.

"Without moving his gaze, he replied,

"That is my friends is your chef…the one and only… Ichigo Kurosaki."

**And cut. Sorry it was kinda short but I'm just getting back into this sorry**

**Please review J**

**Arashigetsu117 signing out**


End file.
